The secrets of energon
by Kaisu
Summary: What DOES energon do to a human exactly? OP/OC.


_Okay, I re-uploaded this because the other one seemed to be glitching._

_This is OP/OC PWP one-shot, you know what that means!_

_I don't get the whole spark-sex thing so I like this much better, so that's what it is, don't expect anything to do with sparks or tenrils or whatever._

_Sexy, smutty. If you have read my stuff before you know my one rule: No holoforms allowed!:)_

It wasn't a normal day if her soldiers didn't come to her without being covered in energon. Farah constantly returned to her government apartment dripping with sweat from being around the Autobots all day. Their heated blasts of air pummeled her long silky blonde hair in all sorts of treacherous ways when she was around. She wasn't a mechanic, nor a government fighter, she had been issued a government ID but that didn't say much. She worked for them, but she wasn't a part of them. She was the Team 9 tank brigades health adviser. In short, she told them what to eat, when to exercise and when to take vitamins. Her schooling as a physical trainer fell short though when it came to the human's interactions with the Autobots. Her knowledge lacked when foreign material was absorbed, ingested, or seen. She had experienced odd reactions from the soldiers lately when they were exposed to high levels of energon, especially when the Autobots came back from a bout with the Deceptions with their cables cut and energon dripping down their metal bodies. She wanted to know why, she needed to know an answer about their strange behavior after a day's work.

Farah had stayed longer one evening, working with the general of the brigade, she hadn't planned on staying late and she had already changed out of her uniform into her lounge clothing, prepared for the short but boring drive back to her government housing. He only needed some dieting tips to lower his cholesterol and she put together a short cardio routine for him in the mornings. She was grateful for when he finally left with her plan scribbled on a piece of paper. She leaned back in her chair and unzipped the fleece she wore, her breasts spilling out of the top. Her delicate and thin waist was dwarfed by her breasts. Displayed in a tight grey tank top and pink bra, her pale D cup boobs were fortunately covered by a fleece she kept in her small office. The general was older and she didn't feel comfortable showing her bare chest to him, especially when she leaned over to take his pulse. Once he left, however, she shed the fleece because of the heat. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she grabbed her backpack and vacated her office, locking the door behind her.

It was later than she expected, the lights were out in the bay and the hangar doors were closed. She didn't have a watch but she assumed it was way past 10:00 pm. It was a grueling 14-hr day. When she was halfway through the big garage on her way to the exit, some glowing material to her right caught her eye. There were some of the Autobot's weapons hanging there from the ceiling and to her surprise and excitement, covered in energon. She looked around to see if anyone was in the hangar unsuspecting, then she chose her route to the nearest weapon. It hung above her by a few feet and the energon dripped over the barrel. Unfortunately, it was glowing dim, and would probably not be very fresh if she were to try and touch it. But she thought about the soldiers and what did the blue stuff do to them.

"Can I help you?" a deep baritone voice with a metallic ring said from behind her. Farah spun around and found herself face to face with Optimus Prime, the very leader of the Autobots, since when was he stationed here? He must have been there on a mission because this wasn't his normal base of operation. She was scared of him, she stood like a deer in headlights in front of him, her luscious full lips opening and closing while her jaw trembled. Her breasts heaved with every breath and she was on the verge of hyperventilating. She had never seen him this close before and he was a lot bigger than she had ever expected. None of the other Autobots were that big, he was just massive.

He was sitting against the wall, his big robotic legs bent in front of him and his hands folded across his abdomen, looking as if he was about to doze off. His optics were a dim blue and he looked at her with confusion, his eye plates slightly angled down looking very triangular. She couldn't figure out if he was annoyed or tired by his expression so she nervously rubbed her neck and started spurting out words that were barely audible.

"I-I was...um.." she frowned and her eyes darted from his face to the floor and back to his face again, "God you're huge..." she continued in a whisper while her nervousness took a hold of her.

A slight and low grumble came from Optimus that sounded slightly like a chuckle.

"Don't be nervous, you know I am not here to harm you." Optimus said back to her, "nor am I a celebrity, so just relax." He told her in a soothing and slow voice, "Now, can I help you with anything? You look... perplexed." he continued in that slow, deep tone.

Farah's eyes locked with his and she felt her heart jump several times for he was still a massive giant, with massive hands, and massive legs and many more massive things to be explored. Her nipples became hard with a swift whoosh of air from the vents that lined the walls. They had just shuddered themselves on. Optimus noticed the change in her body from the change in temperature almost immediately an he focused on her ID badge hanging off her pants. Farah, he read.

"Okay well.." Farah started, "I-I was just curious about...energon."

"Our energon?" Optimus questioned in response.

"Um, yes. You see..." she started stuttering less as she spoke more, "The men I work with, act strangely when they come back from interactions with the Autobots, but only when energon has soaked their clothes from the Autobots, I guess from battle." Farah's breasts were glowing blue from Optimus's optics becoming closer, he leaned over his knees to listen to her, but also to get a closer look. "I am just wondering... why they act so strange when coming into contact with energon."

"Hmmm." Optimus growled deeply, "That IS a pressing issue." He liked the way she looked and leaned even closer over her. Her physical structure reminded him of the strong femmes from back home and her largely endowed breasts made for some seriously conflicting thoughts in his processor. "How do they act?" Optimus replied to her, sending signals of energy through his voice that made her arms blanket with goosebumps.

"Reclusive, nervous..." Farah thought of more descriptions she had seen while putting her arm behind her head and grabbing all of her hair together in a bunch and throwing it over one shoulder. She played with the ends of her hair, twisting them and twirling them around her finger, an action Optimus was watching very intently. "In fact, very nervous. I've seen them try to lock themselves in a bathroom for an extended period of time and also..." she recalled one experience, "also I've seen them engage in suspiciously pleasurable behavior. Relaxed upbeat mood and feelings, increased and reduced anxiety, increased sensitivity to others and at a high energy level!" Her voice became faster and lighter with more descriptions that she whipped out. "Almost like some kind of drug." She shook her head and shifted her weight. "I just, want to figure out what they're going through so that I can properly train them to cope with it."

Optimus lifted a hand and rubbed his metal chin. "So you were going to experience this by touching the weapons?"

Farah shrugged, "I guess. But it doesn't look the same." she looked up to his face which was very close to her now, hovering above her. His arms were crossed over his knees that were bent and he pondered.

"It's because it's not fresh, it will evaporate in this oxygen over time, much like water." Optimus said.

She had perked Optimus' curiosity as well with her own pondering. What DOES energon do to a human? He became aware of his body and remembered his wrist. He set it down in front of her on the ground, a small puddle of glowing liquid seeping from somewhere in his cables. Farah looked at his wrist and found the small cut with her eyes. It seeped slowly, nearly untraceable.

Farah walked closer, her whole body shuddering with nervousness as she did. Her mind told her to relax, that it's no big deal, but her mind also told her that this might be her chance to experiment, without anyone looking. Besides, how could she help others when she didn't even know what they felt?

"I wouldn't usually insist on experimenting without a doctor present but I also know that this stuff won't kill me..." Farah told Optimus when she traced her hand along his wrist before touching the bright liquid. Her touch excited Optimus's sensors and his hand opened up more, relaxed that she was complying without fear. Farah put her backpack down on the floor and knelt by Optimus's wrist. She gingerly touched the cable that was leaking but before she dipped her hand in the liquid, she looked up to Optimus' face. When his eyes told her to proceed, she took a few glances around her shoulder to make sure no one was in the area to witness her unauthorized contact with Optimus.

"Everyone left hours ago." Optimus said, his voice deep and perceptive. Rarely had he any contact so intimate with a human that didn't involve war. The mechanics who worked with Ratchet were the closest contacts he would make so this was a very welcome and needed experience from a female. Something about the human females calmed him. They were soft and they were sexy. Just being in the presence of one relaxed him even if that was the closest he could make do with. Most of them feared him, just like she had before they started conversing, but she advanced and he enjoyed her company, though short so far.

Farah looked at the seeping cable and her hand encompassed it. She leaned over his wrist, her cleavage spilling out from above, the distinct Y of her breasts comforted Optimus and she dipped her right hand into the liquid. Optimus dimmed his eyes and felt her touch through the energy that still flowed through the energon before it left his body, she was so warm. Farah looked at her blue fingers in front of her, the feeling was incredible. The liquid that coated her second, third, and fourth finger felt like an icy-hot pack, fluctuating between being a hot feeling and a cold feeling. While obviously wet, the thick liquid oozed down her vertical hand but feeling like a soft cool breeze. She watched the liquid make linear drips down the back of her hand and she twisted and turned it delicately. Optimus was still watching her intently.

Farah brought the hand closer to her face and she sniffed it. She frowned and sniffed it again. It didn't have any distinct odor to it. Optimus leaned in to watch her hand shift deliberately below him.

"Anything interesting?" he said to her. She shook her head from side to side and bowed towards his wrist. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders and onto his arm. She sniffed his cables, expecting him to smell like a car or a body shop, but he didn't really smell like anything. He actually smelt a little musky, much like a man who had just come from working out in a gym would smell, a little strong, a little masculine. As she was leaned over his arm, Optimus' eyes wandered over her body, from her blonde head to her tiny waist and finally, to her shapely ass. He took a deep breath and vented it through his air chambers, trying to cool his heating insides.

Farah sat up again, trying to feel anything she could through the blue liquid on her hand, twisting and curling her fingers. She felt, maybe, a little bit of heightened senses but not enough to make her feel as if she was acting like the soldiers. She intently looked at her hand and lifted her fingers to her lips and her tongue gently licked a finger. She and Optimus sat as still as each other, focusing on the same thing. Optimus' optics became brighter as he saw her taste his life blood, her lips moving with such sensuality. He waited for her next move with anticipation, his mechanical pulse becoming stronger and faster as he watched her experience a level that no one else had. He cocked his head sideways. Her chest rose with a big breath. She finally shoved her fore and middle finger into her mouth and sucked the liquid strongly. Her eyes closed with the taste and she moved her tongue all over her fingers to get it all. Optimus had almost stopped breathing when she did that in front of him making feel feelings that he had missed since being on Cybertron, feelings of intimacy that were still familiar but long since experienced. He leaned against the wall on his side and twisted his torso forward so that he could get his face lower to hers, he wanted to see her face clearer.

She was still suckling her fingers when she opened her eyes and saw Optimus' face just a few feet in front of and above her own head, peering at her with what looked like curiosity, and something else she couldn't place. Her mind was foggy and his face went in and out of focus. She let her fingers drop from her mouth, running down her lips and chin and then resting on her collarbone where she started rubbing.

"What are you feeling?" Optimus said very very slowly and deep. He took the same arm she had touched and lifted it over her head to place it on the other side of her body, where Optimus' chest was open to her viewing. She looked at his impressive body with wonder, noticing how her own entire body was as big as his chest and as long as his forearm. She didn't realize the effect the energon was having yet, she was just thinking that her own curiosity was leading her to think about other things. All of the sudden she jerked with extreme nervousness and braced herself against the floor. She put one hand on her face and it felt hot. She was flushed and she could feel her pulse starting to rise. Now she was aware that the energon was on its way to affecting her. It must be the ingestion.

Optimus Prime had started to rub her back with a massive hand, his fingers brushing lightly over her shoulders and entangling in her hair. He felt her short breaths underneath him and he soothed her with his touches and she fell limp. Farah's senses were on fire, every time he would touch her she would get a small jolt of energy through her veins. Perhaps it was the tiny amount of energon that had already been absorbed by her hand and when she wasn't realizing it, that she had spread it across her body by touching small places on her chest, arms and face. Optimus could feel the connection that his own touch could feel in her body, the energon that was invading her veins through quick digestion and absorption, it in turn make his own fingers feel her insides, and what a dramatic set of insides she had. One particular area he could feel was one he was quite familiar with based on standard inter-species female anatomy and her senses at that area were dramatically increased. "Oh shit." he thought.

Farah started rubbing her hands and arms all over her body, squealing at the feeling she was getting from the inside. Her mind was drunk with the small amount of energon and her anxiety had been flushed and replaced with adrenaline that made her whole body tingle. She leaned into Optimus' touch and then while she was still on the floor, turned to his hand and pressed her breasts against his palm. This was only the start of the many other feelings she would come to experience. Optimus shifted in surprise to the way that the energon was affecting her. She wrapped her arms around his hand and squeezed tightly, arching her back so that he could feel her nipples raise against his plates. On one hand she was very aware of what she was doing and wanted to stop. On the other hand, she couldn't help it because she couldn't control her own body or its actions, and wanted to continue which made her nervous. But the energon's effect intensified even more and she rolled herself onto the palm of his hand, clutching his arm for stability and resting her butt on his middle finger.

She breathed deeply and held onto Optimus for her life, her head swirled with all kinds of feelings and endorphins. Optimus was pleasantly relaxed and aroused but his decisions were skewed because she was drugged. He almost couldn't help himself though, he was enjoying her reaction to his energon too much and his cohesion started to unravel. Her breasts against his arm were indescribably delightful and the humidity his sensors picked up on his finger from in between her legs was astounding. His spark beat with all kinds of pleasurable thoughts which he had missed for a long time and his crotch started to ache with want. He questioned his morality several times before he did what he did next.

He dismissed Farah quickly and stood up, her sore body dropping heavily against the cement floor. She crawled onto her hands and knees and watched him as he found the one security camera that scanned the hangar. He enclosed it in his big fist and she heard a crunch. When he released his hand, the camera was smashed, hardly even distinguishable as a camera anymore. He finished it off by twisting the mount off the wall and letting it hang from its wires embedded in the wall's structure. He turned back to Farah and slowly got to his knees over her and rested the upper part of his body on his hands. His left hand came to stroke her face and she grabbed at it like a hungry wolf, wrapped her arms around his thumb and scooting herself closer to his palm. He rested heavily on his other arm as his lip plates raised on one side of his face in a devious smirk and tried one finger underneath her shirt. It lifted off in a breeze.

Her pink bra smashed against his arm again, breasts more bearing than before and her crotch started to ache immediately after she could feel the heat from his body touch her breasts and stomach. Optimus let her maneuver herself over his hand and watched her situate her body so that her legs were spread over three of his massive digits. She dipped her hand into the crevice of where the cut cable was in his wrist and wiped off another handful of blue liquid. She swiftly put her fingers in her mouth and sucked the liquid again, overheating as she did so. She relaxed her legs and knees and allowed her wet core to slide over Optimus' middle finger. She threw her head back in ecstasy as she slid her hips along his smooth digit, holding onto his forearm plates and digging her wet core into where her soaked panties failed to promote security from his hard form.

Optimus curled a few of his fingers but left the middle one alone as he tried to shove her loose sweatpants down her legs and off of from her body. She lifted her body in response and all that was left after their removal was a flimsy piece of pink wet fabric keeping him from experiencing her fluid fully. He grabbed the side of it and without effort, it ripped in two and snapped open across her body, exposing her soft flesh against his finger. She moaned when she felt his warm cold metal underneath her and she pushed her exposed, leaking opening against his finger even harder. He growled from above her, smelling her even more now that the bits of fabric were removed and she smelt like candy. He pushed his finger against her between her thighs and she arched her back and pushed down in return. Her torso collapsed against his forearm and she took both sides of his hand his her small hands and rocked closer and closer to her own rhythmic pleasure. Optimus's crotch was screaming to be released. A thick looking cable appeared from out of nowhere and became very erect below his abdomen. It had a particularly familiar resemblance that Farah characterized with male anatomy she'd seen before. It was big, almost as big as her, and it hung stiffly between Optimus's legs. It looked flexible like a man's penis but it was hard and erect, just as she wanted to see.

Optimus leaned into her, cradling his chin in the area between her head and shoulders and he breathed against her ear. She reached beside her to grab whatever she could find and found the plate of his helm just by his cheek and she rubbed it with her hands. Her body turned to face him and his hands turned over backwards underneath her, the finger leaving her thighs and leaving her wanting more. He rested his hand palm down on the ground and her back rested against his forearm and the back of his hand. He dipped his head deeply into the crevice of her neck and inhaled deeply. He moved his other hand closer to her and delicately spread her legs wider apart, exposing the pink slit under him that made his energon pump even harder. Small though she was, insatiable urges came over him like an animal and he opened his mouth to gulp up her liquids from between her legs. His glossa encompassed her entire core region and she moaned out into his helm unrestrained. She felt his mechanical tongue run up and down her over-sensitive pink opening and lick up everything her beautiful folds had produced. Optimus could taste her sex, he could comprehend the feeling and the action. She was sweet and wet and he buried his mouth deeper into her folds to properly access the manifest of her female pleasure. He licked her dry, but she became wetter with every pass and then he would lick her again. His breaths warmed her naked body and she grabbed tightly onto his helm plates. His deep blue optics made her body shine blue as moisture reflected off her abdomen and her chest. She didn't know how many orgasms she had already had but the energon drug was still asking for more from Optimus.

Farah dipped her hand into his wrist cables again to fill herself with more energon but Optimus stopped her arm with his other hand.

"That's enough." he said with an insatiable huff and picked her up from the floor in his arms and laid back against the wall. His head rested against the wall and his body was horizontal. His right arm grabbed his shaft and started to stroke while he placed Farah on his chest and started to rub the sensitive area between her thighs again. She was heavy on her knees but Optimus' finger held her up somewhat as all her muscles gave way to the pleasure inside her. She bucked against his finger and turned swiftly around to face his rod. She wanted it, she knew she wanted it but the best she could do was encircle the erect rod with her arms and press her breasts against it while gliding up and down with her entire body. Optimus groaned and let her work his stiff organ. He brushed his fingers across her back and slipped a finger inside her legs again, pleasuring her while she was pleasuring him. He pushed it inside of her and she cried out and increased her pace on his rod. He grabbed the other side of his erection with his other hand and worked with her to maximize the sensations. Optimus was intrigued by the feeling of the inside of her female opening. It was incredibly squishy and wet and he increased his digit's thrusts against her. She bucked back against him and as she did, slid her body up and own his shaft. He was on edge and could feel her arms resting on his massive hand as he worked himself and her breasts pressed against his rod, riding him to his own release and with one massive growl, he shot energon from the tip of his shaft all over the cement floor. Farah sat back on his finger and cried out a final time in orgasm before collapsing on his belly from exhaustion.

It was a few minutes before either of them moved, Optimus was first to address her form laying limply across his lap. He stroked the sides of her face with a delicate touch of his finger and breathed deeply. His mind was still clouded with lust but he needed that interaction for a long time. His shaft limply curled back into a private place below his abdomen awaiting the next time it would be used. Optimus confided his moral thoughts long and hard before Farah woke up several hours later. It was now the middle of the night and neither of them had expected to expose their most private interactions like this. It had already been done and they couldn't change what had already transpired.

Farah sat up on Optimus' chest and looked around. She was naked, soaking wet with sweat, and her crotch was swollen. She remembered everything but she knew that she had no control of it which made her feel less guilty than she would have felt otherwise. She was naked, aching with desire on top of Optimus Prime, she became irrepressible after that first taste of energon and she hoped that he would want to keep the night a secret as much as she did. Optimus looked up at her when he realized she was awake. His eyes froze in place staring at hers, hoping that she would want to keep this a secret as much as he did. She scratched her head nervously and licked her full lips. Optimus cleared his throat and tapped his fingers in anticipation against the floor. Farah blushed when she locked her eyes with hers.

"Secret?" she said very softly.

"Secret.." he replied in his deep metallic voice.


End file.
